Her Rainbow
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Logan knows it's sappy, but he can't help thinking that, this time, he will be Ororo's rainbow. Het. RoLo!


Title: "Her Rainbow"  
Author: Kat Lee, the author formerly known as Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: Logan knows it's sappy, but he can't help thinking that, this time, he will be Ororo's rainbow.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

Logan had been with many women in the past. That was surely no secret, but what was a secret was that he'd often had trouble telling exactly what the dames were thinking, why they chose or didn't choose him, what they wanted from him, or why their moods changed. It was nothing uncommon for the woman he loved to go from loving to hating him, but none of them had been his soul mate.

Things were very different with the one woman to whom he always turned back. He could always tell what Ororo was thinking, why she was happy or angry with him, and what brought her joy or happiness. They shared a special bond unlike any relationship he'd ever had with any one before or after her. They often knew what the other was thinking without ever speaking a word. If he ever doubted what was in her mind, all he'd had to do was to look into her beautiful, blue eyes. He could always read her heart and soul right there in those lovely eyes colored like the sky that was her second home.

But he'd messed up as he always did sooner or later. He'd stopped looking into those wonderful eyes. He'd withdrawn into himself instead of going to her as he should have when things had gone from bad to worse. He'd let her believe he didn't love her to protect her from the monster inside of him, the monster she'd told him she didn't need protecting from though he knew she did for it destroyed every beautiful thing he touched. Yet, in protecting her from that monster, he had made the greatest mistake of all for he had lost her and destroyed the woman she had been, the woman who, if Logan ever dared be honest with himself, was the only one he could ever truly love.

Even in those dark times, however, when they'd barely spoken in passing and he'd even let his beast snarl at her a few times, Logan had still known what she was thinking and feeling. He could tell it by the weather, with which she also shared a special bond. Ororo had always been extremely careful to keep her emotions in check. (It had taken him ages to get her to release her screams in their love making for she feared it might conjure a tornado or some other great and awful weather force.) No matter how hard she tried to keep her emotions from affecting the weather, however, there were always those tell tale changes in the atmosphere that gave her moods away.

Static electricity had always filled the air whenever he'd aroused her passions. The same type of static heat also rose in the air, making his hair on his arms stand up, when the Weather Goddess became angry. A dark cloud would appear on an otherwise sunny day when her temper flared, and sometimes, when she was sad, a small patch of rain would drizzle down from a blue, if pale, sky.

Thus, it was that, even when they were on the other side of the world from each other, Logan still knew when Ororo's heart was broken. A mighty rain engulfed the Earth, but after the rain, a rainbow appeared, as it always did. Logan smiled. He knew what that rainbow meant. It was a sign of hope, and a sign his Goddess was coming home to him and their family at last.

Logan knew it was sappy of him, but he couldn't stop the thought that he would be her rainbow this time. He would heal her heart and return the smile to her beautiful face and eyes. He'd make her forget all about the man she should never have married and be the man, and one day, hopefully, if she'd still have him, husband she needed and deserved. He would be her hope and never waste a minute again when he should be telling her how important she was to him and to them all. He'd cherish her as he should have always done, and this time, he'd make sure his beautiful, beloved Weather Goddess would never have her heart broken again.

**The End**


End file.
